Zootopia: Officers on Patrol
Zootopia: Officers on Patrol is an American computer-animated series developed by Rich Moore and Byron Howard for Disney Channel and Disney XD. The series is based on the 2016 Disney film, Zootopia. The series premiered on July 16, 2017 on Disney Channel and Disney XD. 'Premise' Set a year after the events of the first film, Judy and Nick have become two of the top cops on the Zootopia Police Department as they continue doing what they do best: protecting, serving, and even training some of the newest of recruits of the force. However, little do they know, that a shadow from their past are about to catch up with them, and it may take more than just the rest of the ZPD (including the new recruits) to help combat it. 'Cast' 'Zootopia Police Department' 'Main' *Ginnifer Goodwin as Officer Judy Hopps, ZPD's first rabbit officer and Nick's partner and best friend. *Jason Bateman as Officer Nick Wilde, ZPD's first fox officer and Judy's partner and best friend. *Kevin Michael Richardson as Chief James Bogo, the serious, no-nonsense head of the ZPD. *Nate Torrence as Officer Benjamin Clawhauser, a cheetah who operates as a radio dispatcher, secretary and possibly Watch Commander of Central Police Station. *Romeo Miller as Officer Rufus Shepherd, a German Shepherd, new recruit for the ZPD, and Luna's friend. *Keke Palmer as Officer Luna Calico, a Mackerel tabby cat, new recruit for the ZPD, and Rufus's friend. *Alyson Stoner as Officer Sarah Brie, a mouse and new recruit for the ZPD primarily assigned to Little Rodentia. *Adam McArthur as Officer Eddie Quick, a gray squirrel, new recruit for the ZPD primarily assigned to Little Rodentia. *Jerry Trainor as Officer Norton Panzee, a monkey, new transfer for the ZPD, and Tyson's partner and friend. *Roshon Fegan as Officer Tyson Jagg, a black panther, new transfer for the ZPD, and Norton's partner and friend. 'Other Officers' *Matt "Rhino" Smith as Lieutenant Matt McHorn, a rhino. *Raymond S. Persi as Commander Louis Higgins, a hippo and second-in-command of the ZPD. *Frank Welker as Detective Oliver Oates, a horse *Kari Walgren as Sergeant Gloria Fangmeyer, a bengal tiger. *Jeff Bennett as Officer Tim Wolford, a timber wolf. *Nicole Sullivan as Officer Francine Pennington, an African elephant. *John DiMaggio as Officer Alec Delgato, an African lion. *Kevin Michael Richardson as Officer Henry Grizzoli, a white wolf. *Kevin Michael Richardson as Officer Bartholomew Snarlof, a polar bear. *Jeff Bennett as Officer Bob Trumpet, an elephant. *Alanna Ubach as Sergeant Leona Garza, an African lioness. *Michael Winslow as Officer Homer "Motormouth" Murphy, an orangutan. *E.G. Daily as Forensic Expert Hurriet van Lento, a sloth. *Patrick Warburton as Officer Joe Rhinowitz, a rhinoceros. *Khary Payton as Officer Frank Trunkaby, an elephant. *Regan Burns as Officer Marvin Anderson, a polar bear. *Dan Castellaneta as Officer Theo Johnson, a lion. 'Zootopia Citizens' *Raymond S. Persi as Flash Slothmore, a sloth and DMV manager, and friend of Nick. *Alan Tudyk as Duke Weaselton, a petty criminal and con-artist, who doubles as an occassional (but reluctant) informant for Nick and Judy. *Kevin Michael Richardson as Finnick, Nick's ex-partner-in-crime and occassional (but reluctant) informant for Nick and Judy. *Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Big, a male Artic shrew, Zootopian crime boss, and acquaintance of Judy and Nick. *Leah Latham as Fru Fru, a female Artic shrew, and Mr. Big's daughter. *Adam McArthur as Ryan Longears, a rabbit and Assistant District Attorney, and Judy's love interest and childhood friend and sweetheart. *Debi Derryberry as Vicki Stripe, a vixen and famous model, and Nick's childhood friend and sweetheart. *Bridgit Mendler as Caterina Lynxson, a lynx, journalist, and aspiring crime writer who often follows Judy and Nick, looking for a big scoop to make her career. *Nolan North as Mayor Leo Spott, a leopard who is the new mayor of Zootopia, is an advocate for predator and prey living together in peace. *Andy Richter as Deputy Mayor G.S. Porkins, a pig and the new deputy mayor of Zootopia. *Grey DeLisle as Mrs. Anita Spott, Leo's serval wife. *August Maturo as L.J. Spott, a leopard and Leo and Anita's young son. *Mia Talerico as Amyra Spott, a serval and Leo and Anita's young daughter. 'Villains' *TBA as Willard the Kid, a goat and corporate mogul looking to take over Zootopia's dairy industry from the cattle. *Debi DerryBerry as Slash, the female leader of a gang of razorbacks who terrorize the city. *TBA as Hugh Stench, a rogue skunk who wants revenge against the city for being ostracized for his species. *John Goodman as Captain Togo Russo, a white rhino, and bigoted high-ranking ZPD officer who comes into conflict with Judy, Nick, and other cops about prey-predator relations. **TBA as Officer Eliott Trumbo, a bigoted elephant officer loyal to Russo. **TBA as Officer Xavier Bullard, a bigoted bull officer loyal to Russo. **Jason Ritter as Officer P.J. Bandit, a new raccoon officer who works under Russo, but doesn't share his ideals. *Patrick Warburton as Big Grizz, a grizzly bear and exercise guru, who's known for selling illegal performance enhancers. *Phil LaMarr as King Fusa, a lion and leader of the Speedy Gatos street racing gang. *Jenny Slate as Dawn Bellwether, the disgraced former Assistant Mayor imprisoned for the Night Howler scandal. *Mark Hamill as B.B.B., a mysterious character who stalks Judy and Nick with sinister intentions.